


Lasting Fancy

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Jumin has long struggled with his feelings for other people, and it isn’t until MC comes into his life that he realizes how badly he wanted a bond such as this.Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Lasting Fancy

  
For Jumin, getting to know other people and getting close to people were two very different things. 

He learned as much as he possibly could about the people that he was going to go into business with for the sake of the company, spending hours tinkering away at every little clause and hidden line to ensure success for not only himself but those that entrusted him with their jobs, and while he was a real champion at learning and evaluating facts that way. 

The same could not be said for building and growing relationships in the sense of a friendship or a companionship. Jumin had always struggled with that point. How could he not, though? He spent much of his childhood around people that only wanted to be close to him because of his status, his name, and who he was going to be in the future. 

Everyone wanted to use him for their own gain. 

Nobody wanted to be close to him in the way that they would be close to another friend, at least, nobody apart from Jihyun Kim, V. V had been the only confidant, the sole person that he had to look to, the only person in his life as he grew up that he could turn to in his time of need, and a friend that he would trust and depend upon no matter what was happening.

And when people weren’t trying to become his friend for the sake of monetary gain, he had to contend with people that wanted to use him for his body, as well. 

Women and occasionally even men would smooth up to him no matter what he said, trying to flirt with him or invade his personal space to try and get a piece of him. As if he were some sort of deviant with all the money in the world with nothing but sexual fantasies on his mind. He wasn’t his father, and years of people assuming that he was just like him didn’t sit well with Jumin Han. 

His focus was on his work. He had had feelings in the past for someone, but those days had long but past and gone away. For such a long time now, he resigned himself to his work and kept at it, chipping away to prove himself as a man with great character. He accepted that his red string of fate may be tied to Elizabeth, and he was happy to have her as a companion. 

He thought that he would be stuck on that streamline path for the rest of his days. Jumin thought that that was that. That all changed one fateful day when MC joined the RFA and came crashing into his life hard and fast, literally and metaphorically. She had a quick wit, a strong personality, and a kind heart. 

Jumin was very wary of her, as anyone would be when a threat comes into their private circle, but it wasn’t long before he found himself drawn more to MC. She spoke to him with such a polite tone yet it was filled with warmth. She never minced her words but at the same time, she never once judged him for his choices. 

She called him out when nobody else would. She spoke to him in such a way that showed respect but at the same time, she didn’t for a second treat him like glass or like he was above her in any way. MC stood her ground with him, and he respected her for sticking to her guns and not for a moment backing down. 

She used her heart for good. 

Her heart extended to everyone in the RFA. 

She stood up for Jaehee without hesitation, and she made sure that he knew what he was doing to her by overworking her time and time again. She made sure to defend V when he couldn’t be there to defend himself but she never dismissed Yoosung’s feelings on the subject matter since he did have a right to be upset. 

She also defended him when Zen went on a tirade but did so in such a sweet way that even Zen wound up apologizing for his behavior. She even made sure to check up on Luciel when he was having a hard time with everyone coming down on him, in spite of the fact that he left her in an apartment with a bomb. 

MC was as compassionate as an angel, Perhaps that’s why it was so easy for Jumin to get close to her in the first place. After the aftermath of the disaster that was the hacker, Glam and Sarah Choi, and establishing his confidence, he was more than happy to try and move on to a better type of life. 

One that involved MC in it. 

Those two had become rather close in the time that they spent together, and there was no denying that he thought well of MC. MC spent a lot of time going out with him, or just hanging out in his penthouse into late hours of the night. They talked a lot. It often wasn’t more than just that, but what Jumin found attractive in another person was their brain. 

Tonight was one of those nights, where MC was seated next to him on the couch as they recounted the events of the day. 

MC was smiling, laughing even, as she spoke about what she had been dealing with on her own end. Jumin found himself listening to every single word, sheerly captivated by the way her eyes sparkled with glee. Sometimes he just let her talk for hours about herself and her day because he just wanted to hear the sound of her voice. 

It could have been as simple as a grocery list or even her little notes to herself when she was working out ideas for her hobbies. Jumin just found himself unable to look away from MC for even a single moment. The way that she just felt so at ease and comfortable with him was like nothing else that he had ever experienced. 

When he was with MC, he didn’t have a single worry in the world. 

Nothing mattered except for them. 

And right then, Jumin couldn’t see himself any happier then he was at that moment. 

Perhaps that was why he found himself drawn into her at that moment, leaning closer to her, cupping her face in his hands, and just gazing down at her vibrant eyes. MC stopped talking and just stared back at him with a knowing glint. 

“MC,” he murmured, voice gently. 

“Jumin,” she echoed, her breath caught in her throat. 

Just like that, it was like something that had been long unspoken was out in the open for both of them to see. 

The unseen tethered string that bound the two of them together in this life was vibrantly shining. Jumin couldn’t deny the feelings that were inside of him, and MC couldn’t for a second pretend that she didn’t feel as strong as she did for him.

She slowly nodded, as if silently agreed to what he was asking her. Jumin broke the few inches that were separating them by leaning in and pressing his lips against her own. It was one of those kisses that lasted for a long time, that felt chaste but at the same time, it felt like it was budding into a flower that would last for the entirety of spring. 

She wrapped his hands in his raven locks and he rested his hands against her hips. At that moment, it really did feel like everything that he had been craving had finally come to fruition and Jumin was so happy that it was MC that brought this feeling to him. MC truly was an angel on Earth. 

She had shown him that not everyone has an ill-meaning heart. Jumin wanted nothing more than to be in her company for the rest of his days, and it wasn’t until now that he truly realized that he wanted to be more than just friends with them, he wanted to be with them in every way possible if she would so let him. 

He would make her the happiest person. 

Jumin swore on that the moment she returned his kiss. 


End file.
